


[Podfic] Things We're Forced To Name

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Things We're Forced To Name [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (hell yeah) - Freeform, Abusive Father, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale is chubby fight me, Body Worship, Body insecurity, Coming In Pants, Consensual Underage Sex, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Like they're over the age of consent but still technically minors, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Motorcycles, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Rimming, Slow Burn, Star Gazing (Bitch), Suggestion of Suicidal Tendencies, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, aziraphale is too good too pure, but they really struggle to get there, crowley probably need professional help lets be real here, did i mention the pining, flagrant abuse of italics, incredibly terrible choices all around, listen if im going to hell im taking you all with me, properly timed confessions are absolutely necessary, self destructive tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Crowley's a rebel, Aziraphale is a new kid, a goody-two-shoes, and Crowley can't stop thinking about him.aka the American High School AU that literally nobody asked for.---Listen to the complete work on Anchor
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Things We're Forced To Name [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706005
Comments: 36
Kudos: 24
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Treadmill Podfic





	1. Community Service

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things We're Forced To Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152699) by [brilliantlyordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantlyordinary/pseuds/brilliantlyordinary). 



> Music: [Heartbeat, by AlekSound](https://filmmusic.io/song/5914-heartbeat) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> Sound Effect: [Speaker crackling](https://freesound.org/people/PMBROWNE/sounds/412912/) by PMBrowne ([CC-BY 3.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/))
> 
> Cover Art: [Grin](https://green-grin.tumblr.com/)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Things-Were-Forced-To-Name---Chapter-1-Community-Service-ecsk27)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/things-were-forced-to-name/Chapter%2001%20-%20Community%20Service.wav)


	2. Picnic

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Things-Were-Forced-To-Name---Chapter-2-Picnic-ed1rh5)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/things-were-forced-to-name/Chapter%2002%20-%20Picnic.wav)


	3. Shotgunning

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Things-Were-Forced-To-Name---Chapter-3-Shotgunning-ed9fo9)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/things-were-forced-to-name/Chapter%2003%20-%20Shotgunning.wav)


	4. Dad

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Things-Were-Forced-To-Name---Chapter-4-Dad-eddpd7)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/things-were-forced-to-name/Chapter%2004%20-%20Dad.wav)


	5. Crash

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Things-Were-Forced-To-Name---Chapter-5-Crash-edgiu6)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/things-were-forced-to-name/Chapter%2005%20-%20Crash.wav)


	6. Dating

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Things-Were-Forced-To-Name---Chapter-6-Dating-edmqrj)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/things-were-forced-to-name/Chapter%2006%20-%20Dating.wav)


	7. Quarry

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Things-Were-Forced-To-Name---Chapter-7-Quarry-edtt1m)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/things-were-forced-to-name/Chapter%2007%20-%20Quarry.wav)


	8. Christmas

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Things-Were-Forced-To-Name---Chapter-8-Christmas-ee43a9)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/things-were-forced-to-name/Chapter%2008%20-%20Christmas.wav)


	9. Gifts

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Things-Were-Forced-To-Name---Chapter-9-Gifts-ee57v3)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/things-were-forced-to-name/Chapter%2009%20-%20Gifts.wav)


	10. Fear

Warning for graphic parental abuse!

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Things-Were-Forced-To-Name---Chapter-10-Fear-eeec9a)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/things-were-forced-to-name/Chapter%2010%20-%20Fear.wav)


	11. Alpha Centauri

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Things-Were-Forced-To-Name---Chapter-11-Alpha-Centauri-eefanv)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/things-were-forced-to-name/Chapter%2011%20-%20Alpha%20Centauri.wav)


	12. Friends

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Things-Were-Forced-To-Name---Chapter-12-Friends-eeohet)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/things-were-forced-to-name/Chapter%2012%20-%20Friends.wav)


	13. Stars

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Things-Were-Forced-To-Name---Chapter-13-Stars-eeqjo8)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/things-were-forced-to-name/Chapter%2013%20-%20Stars.wav)


	14. Love

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Things-Were-Forced-To-Name---Chapter-14-Love-ef1rtt)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/things-were-forced-to-name/Chapter%2014%20-%20Love.wav)


	15. Epilogue

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Things-Were-Forced-To-Name---Chapter-15-Epilogue-ef1vk6)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/things-were-forced-to-name/Chapter%2015%20-%20Epilogue.wav)


End file.
